1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to track removing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track removing or erasing devices have been frequently utilized in the past. Generally, tractor tracks are objectionable because they provide water ways and packed ground conditions that retard plant growth. This is accentuated in multi-hitch grain drill arrangements that necessitate the use of large and heavy tractors. In the past, the devices were usually mounted on the tractor and movable from operating to transport positions by readily available mechanical structure. Inasmuch as the tractor can be used for a variety of tasks, the mounting and dismounting of the devices thereon, generally for planting, is unduly burdensome.